The Godess Of Ice
by Olafscarrot
Summary: AU where Elsa will be the bad guy. An Evil Ice queen falls in love with the prince of Arendelle, but his heart belonged to a young maiden named Anna Forde. The Ice queen had been alive for decades tormenting the royal family tree, then one day the prince and maiden had wandered in the forest where the queen waited for them. Will Anna be able to rescure her prince? Rated M


**AU** I was inspired by the concept ideas for frozen where Elsa was supposed to be _Evil_, and that is why I came up with this story.

**Disclaimer: ****I** _do_** not own Frozen, but I do own OC, Original Places and the story.**

Thank you to those who are following my other fic 'New Beginnings' I hope you enjoy this one as well.

* * *

Arendelle a peacfull kingdom from the northern area surrounded by a body of water, this land is also known as the land of new life. Arendelle was given this title due to their fast growing crops and rare plants that grow beyond the fjord, but there is a demesne land the northern mountain owned a treacherous sorceress who had the ability to manipulate _Ice and snow. _This monster had lived throughout generations she had watched how this kingdom grow from its roots. Long ago the sorceress came to reek havoc upon Arendelle she froze all of the wheat and crops leaving Arendelle to starvation, she cast'd a spell over the kingdom harsh winds and snow. Winter came earlier than they have expected.

Until one day the king have had it and waged war against the monster, but little do they know that the sorceress had already destroyed almost half of the land, she went storming in the castle to find the royal family holding onto each other like it was their last moment together, the sorceress went to a halt once she saw this.

"Well, well is this a sign of surrender?" A dark and evil grin grew on her lips

"Please, what do you want from us?" The king knelt in front of the sorceress, bowing down to her.

"I want to be _Queen_ of this land, there is no one to rule over my place only the cold and winds" she walked pass the king towards the the queen and young prince. "Your grace" she said taking the crown from the queens head and placing it on hers.

"Mother, I'm scared" the young boy said to her mother clinging to her out of fear

"Do not fear little one" the mother whispered in her sons ear, the sorceress turned to look at the young prince who looked at her with terrified eyes

"Oh my, looks like I have something else in mind" the sorceress knelt down next to the mother hugging his son "May I speak to him?" she politely asked. The Queen loosened her grip, but still held on his sons hand.

The little prince looked much more like his father, his skin was bright, but not pale. Emerald eyes that could melt her frozen heart, his hair was golden brown like his mothers. The sorceress took his chin with her fingers and turned his face to examine it further.

"I have another proposition for you, you highness" she went back to the king who never left his position "I wan't him" she pointed at the young prince who quickly threw his hands on his mothers body.

"_what?_ No!" the king said rising from his position

"No! please" the mother cried

"Please we will give you anything, just don't take him away from us" the king begged as his gripped the end of her icy cape.

"Do not worry my king for I do not want him this young, how will I make him my king if he is merely a child?" The king and queen's eyes grew wide after hearing her statement.

"I will not let my son marry a monster like you!" the King stood up and held his head up high showing authority, but he had chosen a poor set of words to imply on the sorceress.

"A monster, am I?" she maniacally laughed "I will show you how _monstrous_ I can be!" she held her hands up causing it to snow inside the throne room dark clouds spiraled above them winds started to howl she then made a icicle the size of a spear and plunged through the queen's chest.

"NOOOOO!" the king was indulged, but anger and hate. he wanted to _kill_ the sorceress. He took his sword and before he could slash her with it she disappeared along with the storm leaving only a thin layer of fog. the king quickly ran towards the queen next to his son who was crying beside her. The king held his son closer.

Years after the incident the sorceress was given the title she had asked for as the queen of Arendelle, but not seemed to acknowledge her as such so she was given another name by the people as the _Ice queen. _The king had given her what she wanted to prevent what had happened before from repeating itself. more years had passed and the young prince grew older, the king saw what the ice queen saw in him. His son grew up to be a handsome young lad he was very gentle and kind, and he was also popular with the young maidens.

Finally his 21st birthday came and the King knew this was the day that the ice queen would take him away, that king would not allow it for his son was the only family he had left, they were supposed to have a second child, but unfortunately the queen's life was been claimed by the evil sorceress. Now the king had a plan however he is not certain if it will work. The king asked his son to kneel down before him at the throne room he held his sword out and with a quick lash the prince face was slashed into two. The princes screamed in pain, but the king explained to him why he had done this. he knew that this was the only way to keep the queen from marrying him.

The Ice queen arrived at the celebration of the prince's birth, everyone in the ballroom froze not because of her powers, but in fear. Fear of the queen and her magic. After a moment of silence the queen went to approach her future husband only to see that his face was scared deeply. the scar started from the left portion of his forehead and slants down to to middle of his left eye brow, above his nose bridge and down towards his right cheek. She flinched at the sight of him. her eyes roamed in search for the king he was not there. the queen screeched in anger and ran towards the halls. She went searching for the king and found him in his chambers dressed in his white formal attire he simply closed his eyes for he knew what was coming

The young prince followed the trails of ice towards his fathers room only to see the King lifeless, lying down on his bed with stabs of ice all over his body. The prince had cursed the queen and vowed to kill her after she killed his family. After his fathers funeral the council had decided that the prince can now take his father's place as king of Arendelle. The prince was now the king and he ruled the land just like how his father did, he had made treaties to different kingdoms in terms of military and trade.

Eventually the king fell in love with a lovely princes from France who had set voyaged to Arendelle. Their love was like magic they felt as if they were inseparable...

"They found true love, grandma" the little princes said.

"yes, young one they did, but the story does not stop there..."

**Arendelle 72 years ago**

"hyea! Faster cerberus" the young prince said riding his horse. he saw this parents ship closing in by the docks, the young royal made his was through the townspeople, who greeted him as he rode pass them. "Mother, Father!" he called as she closes in the ship, once he was close enough he jumped off his horse and came running towards the ship, he was blocked by a line of imperial guards he tried to peek through the tall men's legs, he saw some familiar servants giving way to more guards that was carrying a crate, after they passed he saw his father appear from the docks

"Father!" the young prince called out, running towards the king. the king bent down to hug his child.

"Nicholas, my son come with me." The king said and the young man followed

* * *

_The Ice queen's Palace  
_

"It's been years Olaf, I think I might be getting old" the queen said looking at her reflection from the giant pillar of ice "what do you think?"

"Your majesty, you do not age remember?" her loyal subject told her. He was a snowman that looked like a jester.

"You're right, but I feel old" she said hugging herself.

"why don't we check on the...Arendelle! oh let's go check on Arendelle" the servant offered

"Hmm splendid idea, my pet" the queen approached the bowl in the middle of the room, below the giant chandelier of ice. she waved her hands after a quick moment Arendelle came into sight. "Oh my, what a surprise" she said in a dark and evil tone.

"What is happening my queen?" the curious snowman said

"Looks like there's a funeral for the queen of Arendelle" She turned to look at her servant with an evil grin "shall we give them a visit?" suddenly a cloud of snow wrapped around the queen and she disappeared.

Back in Arendelle the queens funeral took place by the wide field where the giant tomb stones of the former King and queen were. All of the villagers wore black along with the family members of the queen. the ceremony was just about to end until a large flurry of clouds hovered over them. snow swirled around them until the thick clounds of spinning snow revealed _the ice queen_. she held her arms open and walked out the fog. she wore a beautiful ice dress and a long icy cape. her hair was styled into a single braid that flowed down her shouder. she was stunning, but she was not welcome here.

"Surprise" she said glaring at the King "did you miss me?"

"Why are you _here?"_ the king was still furious with her.

"Now, now I'm just here to pay my respect" she said mockingly

"Guards cease her" the king commanded his men, the guards took their swords and crossbows heading towards the ice queen. the townspeople ran in panic

"_fools"_ she let her arms hang loosely at her sides, closing her eyes as she conjured the cold within. Slowly as she felt the frost tingling on her fingertips, she raised her arms and hands, picturing her creation in her mind. There were a few audible cries from the guards, she opened her eyes to a flurry of snow around her. In front of her, a barrier of ice that plunged through some guards. the king taken aback ran towards his son and horse and rode off.

But before they could get to safety the Ice queen made two ice golems deal with the rest of the guards and blasted their horse with frost making them fall and roll on the grassy hill. The queen saw the little prince who laid on the ground hurt. she went to his side, but the king was fast he held a sword and tried to cut the queens head, but her Ice acted on its own and blocked the sword. the queen simply blasted the king with her frost causing him to be thrown out of her way. the queen called on her creatures to halt then a giant cloud of ice revolved around them till they where out of sight.

the king rushed to his sons side, he was okay just a little bruises. 'Who was that father?"

"The _ice queen"_

* * *

So there you go, I hope you guys like it.


End file.
